It All Went Wrong
by EmilyRose727
Summary: He couldn't save her from the sick person who wanted her to be the daughter he had lost. So she saved herself. Having nowhere to go, Clementine feels lost. But luckily, a certain blonde found her. The two go on a confusing journey after they find each other again. With people of their past come up and emotions running high what will they do to survive? Co.written with PeanutFangirl
1. Chapter 1

hey people! Thanks for like, Clicking on the story! I had so much fun writing it with PeanutFangirl! It was just awesome! You're awesome . Just real quick **Clementine isn't the same age.** She's a little bit older. She should be **thirteen** right now. during this chapter. PLEASE, be fabulous and leave a review. They make us happy!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>I put my palms flat on the surface of the door and pushed. This is my fault! I shouldn't have believed that person on the other end of my radio. Now he has me locked inside a room. How could I be so stupid?! Some random guy talks to me, claims to be with my parents, and I just believe him?! I pushed the door harder. Whatever the man had against this door was heavy! I stopped my attempts after I heard a squeak. I paused and listened. I heard... footsteps? Lee? I smiled. I knew he would come for me.<p>

"Hello!" I spoke loud enough for him to hear me, "Who's out there?" I was answered by a brief pause.

"Quiet please," I heard the stranger, "Sweetie." I felt hope. Lee was here. I was going to be alright!

I pushed against the door once more. Same result as before, nothing. I heard them talking out there. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew it wasn't anything good. Getting frustrated, I clenched my teeth and used more force on my palms. Nothing. My arms were getting tired. I jumped slightly when a heard a loud yelp. The yelp was followed by noises of things falling over. I just stood there and listened. I'm not sure how long it was before I heard a gunshot. Somebody died. My breathing quickened and I felt something pump through my blood. Something snapped into me as I was finally able to ignore the pain throughout my body and open the door wide enough for me to squeeze out.

My eyes wandered around. I covered my mouth with my hands. I saw Lee, on the ground. He had a hole in his chest that hadn't been there before and blood began to leak all over. I could barley feel my legs as I took a step forward and kneeled by him. I placed my hands on him and began to shake the man I adored, "Lee?" I had tears in my eyes, but my voice didn't show it, "Lee, wake up." I shook him harder.

The stranger spoke to me with his spooky, low voice, "Don't worry, honey, he can't hurt you now."

I stared at Lee's lifeless corpse. This was my fault, all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to the stranger. And now Lee was dead because of it. My eyes swelled with tears, "Lee, no..." The stranger put his hand on my shoulder, "C'mon darling, you gotta let him go. I'll protect you now, unlike him."

My sadness turned to rage. My face became hot and I clenched my fists, "You monster!"

This time, the man responded differently. He pulled the gun on me, "Step away from him, Clementine. He's dead. And don't ever speak to me like that."

I panicked, I didn't have a gun. I didn't want to, but I slowly scanned Lee's body. No gun, my old walkie-takie. A butcher knife. I reached for it, when the man pushed the barrel of the gun harder against my head. "Don't even think about it." I retracted my hand and stood up. He suddenly struck my face with the butt of his gun. I held my cheek in pain as more tears spilled from my eyes. The man kept his gun on me while he picked of Lee's knife. He grabbed my wrists and binded them together with some rope he had. Then he placed the blade on my wrist and quickly pulled it across my skin. I cried out as a little blood leaked from the cut.

The stranger snapped, "You will be obedient, or that will get worse, missy!" I gulped and nodded quickly.

He gave me a shove and sent me to the ground. He kept his gun aimed at me as he picked up the walkie-talkie on Lee's belt. He looked at it and dropped it on the table. "You're parents are dead, but don't worry. We can have a family, you and I. He suddenly swung the butcher knife at my walkie-talkie. I watched as he continuously destroyed the device I used to talk to my real parents. Sure, it was make believe, and it's what got Lee killed, but it still meant something to me.

My tears now flew freely down my cheeks. I wasn't able to peel my eyes away from the scene. They unwillingly looked back and forth between the body of Lee and the destruction of the walkie talkie. Instinct ran over me as I quickly got up and tapped the stranger franticly, "Stop please!" I begged as more tears streamed down my face. He sent another swing down at the device before looking at me with stern eyes.

"Clementine we're family. Part of being a family is making sacrifices for each other," he turned his head to the bowling bag that he carried around, "Isn't that right, Tess?"

I gulped. I hate it when he talks to that bag. I don't know exactly what's in there, but I can only assume The worse. I could hear a faint growl in response to the mans question. I looked back at Lee. I did this. I might as well have been the one that shot him. Lee's dead! Every second I had ever spent with that man suddenly flashed through my head. And there wouldn't be anymore seconds. This was it.

"Clementine," The stranger spoke again in a scolding manner, "Look at me," I felt the stinging on my wrist and decided that I didn't want to take any chances on him fulfilling the promises he made about it getting worse. I obeyed and looked at him, with fear in my eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" My voice came out in a whisper.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Clem, I freed you. I know you're too young to understand right now. But I'll look out for you." I was about to say something, but he wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me into a forceful hug. I shivered in disgust. He quickly stood up and dragged Lee's body out of the room.

"What are you doing?! I demanded to know. He tossed me a glare.

"We're staying here for the night," He informed me and stepped back in the room. He shut the door and moved a something to barricade it, "There are too many walkers out there to leave now."

"You're not going to-" My voice trailed off as I realized that he was going to let Lee turn into one of those things. I couldn't full wrap my head around the situation. Partially because he hit me in the head with a gun and now I had a headache. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they just kept flowing.

The stranger gave me an evil smile, "Look honey, he just wasn't capable of protecting you. You're lucky to be alive. He's put you in to much danger. You should be glad he's gone."

I scowled, "Killing people is bad no matter what. That wasn't necessary! And it's worse when you kill someone I love!"

I didn't want to test the stranger, it just slipped out. I held my tongue and looked away after I spoke. I heard loud footsteps. I cried, "Please, don't hurt me!" I felt something ram into my stomach. It pushed me a good distance from my original position. I held my abdomen as I coughed. The stranger walked up to me again and kicked me again. I fell over again and coughed. He continued this until I was coughing up blood.

He stood straight, "I told you, that tone will not be tolerated. No super for you tonight."

I looked down, them suddenly heard a banging at the door. Lee. I stood up, only to have the stranger grab my binded wrists and lead me back to the room I was in before. He snapped, "Guess you'll be sleeping on the cold, hard floor tonight, Clem." I hated it when he called me by my nickname. I don't know why, but it sounded like he would use it against me at some point. And how the hell do you use someone's nickname against them?

The stranger gave me another evil smile, "Goodnight, Clementine." He never untied my wrists. The room was freezing and empty. I curled up on the floor. The tears fell like a waterfall, and soon, I was laying in a pool of my tears. I hiccupped, hoping the man wouldn't come in to hurt me again. Lee was dead, and it was all my fault. Now I was stuck with some psychotic man. I swore to myself, I will kill this man. I will find my old friends, and it'll all be okay.

I tried to think of what Lee would've said to me, "Don't worry sweat-pea, you'll be alright, your can figure yourself out." I brushed my fingers through my hair to realize my hat was missing. Lee didn't have it on him, the stranger never took it. Oh yeah, it fell off when the man picked me up and ran. The last thing that reminded me of my parents. Crying was useless, but I still did it anyway. It took me a while before I finally cried myself to sleep.

**Three days later**

My pace became slower. I felt my stomach growl, begging for food. I was tired. After I woke up that morning in the Marsh House the stranger marched me all over the place. I felt my hands jerk forward and I looked up at the stranger. God, I hate this man. In addition to me bindings, he held onto a rope that connected with the base of rope I already had tied to my hands. Like a dog on a leash.

"Keep up, Clem," I quickened my pace. I looked around. This street seems familiar, "We're stopping for a bit," The stranger informed me. He still refused to give me a name. We stopped in one of the nearby houses. He started to look all over the place. Scavenging, looking for supplies. I turned and stared at him. I shifted uncomfortably and felt the rope rub against my skin. I winced slightly. I'm sure the rope is giving me a rash and I'm positive that my skin has started to break under them.

"Daddy," He told me to call him that. If I call him anything else he hits me, "Can you please let me help?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Have you done this before?"

"Yes," I nodded and tired to make my eyes look big. I figured out that if I look cute and do as he says then he'll go easier on me, "Please daddy?"

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in his. He stroke my fingers with his thumbs before he loosened the ropes. I smiled slightly. as soon as My hands were out of their prison, the stranger grabbed me by the back of my neck tightly and put his mouth next to my ear. I tensed and shut my eyes. "Don't get any smart ideas," His rough voice told me. I nodded and he let me go.

As promised, I looked around the rooms. Mainly searching for food. I'm so hungry. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found a box of cereal. I was a lot less happy when I discovered it was empty. I sighed. I put the box back on the counter, but it fell. I crouched to pick in up and I found a knife. It was neatly tucked by the heater. I reached out and grabbed. it. It's not that dull, and obviously had been previously used. Good enough. I grabbed one of the washcloths by the sink and wrapped it around the blade. I quickly wrapped one more around it, just to be sure. I tucked it into my pants and made sure it wasn't horribly noticeable.

"Clementine!" My head snapped in the direction of my, 'daddy's' voice, "How do you feel about staying here for the night?"

I quickly nodded, "Sounds good." I turned, but he quickly grabbed me and before I knew it my hands were once again, tied. He escorted me to my room for the night and locked me in.

'This is just fucking ridiculous!' I thought to myself. I knew Lee would never do something like this, he took better care of me. Tears began to form as I thought of Lee again. I placed my hand on the cut 'daddy' gave me once. Yesterday, I told him to fuck off, he used Lee's old butcher knife to give me a nice large cut on my cheek. All this enraged me greatly. I wanted to kill the man, I never could've hated someone more than I hated him. Now I actually had a weapon. Yeah, it was small, but it'll work. I tried to look around the room for something to help me. I noticed a flower vase on a low dresser. I smiled, 'That'll work.' I walked over and threw the vase on the ground. It shattered into many pieces, with a loud SMASH!

'Clem, why are you such an idiot?' I thought. I needed fast action. I ran for the largest piece of glass and began to slice through the ropes. "Clem?" The stranger called from outside. "What happened?" I called back, "Nothing daddy! A vase just fell on the floor!"

I heard footsteps after a few moments. He was either leaving, or going to get something to cleanup the glass. Now or Never! I quickly finished cutting the ropes of my wrists. I stared at the bright red markings it made, 'That son of a-' I rubbed my wrists, that were also covered in cuts the man gave me. That bastard! I felt around for a bobby pin in my hair. Once my fingers brushed against it, I yanked it out. Some of my curls fell, but I didn't care. I ran to the door and began to use the bobby pin to unlock it. Once I heard a click, I whispered-screamed to myself, "Yes!" I drew my knife and removed the washcloth. I opened the door, thinking, 'This is a stupid idea.'

The man was nowhere in sight, I snuck around the room. My fist was tightly clenched on my knife. I heard a voice, "Clem? Are you down there?" Shit, I needed to act fast. The man came out of a room upstairs to see me with a knife. His face expressed a death glare. Literally, this fight was gonna get one of us killed. 'Well, it's not gonna be me' I thought as I turned and ran into the kitchen.

I heard the man's feet race after me. I looked around for a place to hide. I spotted on open, empty cabinet. I jolted for it, happy that I was small enough to squeeze myself inside. I shut it behind me, then I heard the kitchen door open just two seconds after. I was trembling with fear. "Get out here you little bitch!" he called. I clenched the knife tighter, 'Common Clem, you got this.' I cracked the cabinet open and kept an eye on the man. I waited till his back was turned directly in front of the cabinet I was in. Then I made my move.

I moved quietly. I wanted nothing more than to just pounce on him and drive the blade into his flesh, but if I want to survive this I have to think a little. Due to his freakishly tall height I cant just leap on him. But I can slow him down. I gammed the knife in and out of his lower leg. He toppled over and yelled in pain. I thought this was going to be my chance to finish it. But to my surprise, he ignored the pain he was in and made a leap for me. I backed up. He almost grabbed me but I was able to run away. My eyes searched desperately for a hiding spot.

I bit my lower lip. Damn it! I heard his approaching footsteps and quickly dashed behind the couch. After I did it I mentally cursed myself. This is a stupid place to be. All he has to do is walk around from either side to get to me. Despite my horrible position, I stood my ground. I took a silent breath in and out. It was quiet for a moment, but I heard his steps again. Which way is he coming from? Left? It sounded like it was coming from the left. I crawled around the other end.

"Clementine," He said, "I know you're in here somewhere." instead of the steady sounds, he quickened his pace and his moves were frantic. Before I knew it, he had snuck up behind me and pinned my shoulders to the floor. The knife I had was pushed away.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him and resisted. Both of my hands were hitting him away. I somehow managed to squeeze my leg in the small gap between us. Laying my foot flat against his chest, I gave a sudden push and took him by surprise by the sudden force knocking him back. That gave me enough time to grab the knife once more. But he was fast. He grabbed my already sore wrist . I quickly latched my teeth onto his hand and bit so hard that I tasted blood. He gave a yelp and while he was focusing on the pain in his hand I pierced his throat with the blade.

He fell limp and I turned him over. There is no way this guy died that easy! I felt anger surface above all other emotions. I stabbed his body. Again, again, again, again. Sending bloody whacks to the remains of the man who killed Lee. I started to run out of breath. I stood up and looked at my work. Blood. Blood all over. I looked at myself. My clothes soaked, splatters on my face, and now my hands and the knife were now scarlet. Tears trickled down my face. I ran out of that house as fast as could.

When I got outside I realized this was the street that Ben left me and Chuck got left behind in. I dashed in the direction of where the mansion should be. Thankfully, I remembered. I opened the fence and walked into the back yard. I walked up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Remembering the way I got in last time. I tried the dog door. it's unlocked. I crawled through. As soon as I was in I stopped moving. I sat down and allowed myself to take a break. I just killed a man.

I took a deep breath. The man that killed Lee, that I had wished dead, was actually dead. All because of me. I had a strange feeling, not a good one though. I didn't like being the reason people died, not matter how much they deserved it. I remember when Lee told me how he killed a state senator once. He had felt guilty about it, now I finally understood how that felt. I didn't like it, not one bit.

I stood up and began to search for my friends, "Kenny?! Ben?! Omid?! Christa?!" No answer.

I searched every room in the house. When I got to a double doored room at the bottom of the stairs, a broom fell out at me. I jumped back, "Holy shit!" When we first found this place, Lee was checking the downstairs, he had yelled, "Jesus!" once. The broom must've scared him too. I sighed at the thought of Lee again.

I went outside to find the shed, where I found the boat wide open. When I looked inside, the boat was gone! Did the group leave me here? Did Kenny just say, "Lee, you can go look for Clementine, but the rest of us are leaving." I couldn't believe Kenny would do that, but he did want to leave Ben in Crawford. Maybe he did blame me, maybe he did want me gone. I shook my head, 'I refuse to torture myself now.'

I went outside the fence to look for my hat. I went to exactly where the stranger picked me up, but the hat was nowhere to be found! I looked all around the yard, but it wasn't anywhere. I froze, staring off into nowhere. Suddenly, I let out a blood-curling scream, "AAARRRGGGHHH!" I ran back into the mansion and began to kick the dinning room table. I threw vases, pictures, and just about anything breakable at the walls and on the floor. When I just about exhausted myself, I collapsed onto the floor and let out large, loud sobs.

I cried for who knows how long before I heard someone banging on the door. I jumped up in surprise. At first I thought it was a walker, but then I heard a groan. "Goddammit!" It sounded like a female. I slowly approached the door with my knife at hand. Suddenly, it burst open, and a woman came in. She gasped, "Holy shit! Clementine?" She was wearing a red hoodie and had short blond hair.

"Molly...?"


	2. Chapter 2

MOLLYS POV.

I never was much of a peoples person. Even when the world was normal, I just kept to myself. I always thought people were annoying, that they invaded privacy that wasn't theirs to invade. Even with my sister sometimes. But here I am, thinking about the small group of people I've left. Lee was probably the one I missed the most, along with his little girl. Lee was kind to me. After he found that video with me and that doctor talking about our agreement, he understood. Or at least he pretended to.

I won't lie, I'm actually quite lonely. While my sister was around my main objective was to protect her. And I failed. I suppose being alone was my punishment for that. I had almost forgotten what human interaction was like. Talking to somebody, them talking back. having a conversation. It seemed so weird after years of avoiding it. Life has become something you can just guess now. Tomorrow I'll be doing the same thing I did today. Ringing the bells on the bell towers, collecting supplies, hiding somewhere until the cycle starts again.

That's why I came back. It's been maybe... Four? Five day's? Since I left. Fingers crossed that they're still there. Who knows? Maybe they're on that boat right now, safe and sound. I stopped in front of the house. I frowned. It looks empty. I remembered how they entered through the back. I walked and found the back yard in worse shape than I left it. I peered in the shed. The boats gone! my shoulders slumped.

I was ready to turn around and leave when I heard a scream. It came from inside the house. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard screaming, things being thrown, sobbing. I cant tell if it's an attack or a really pissed off person. I turned the knob, locked. This looks like a job for Hilda. I took my ice pick and swung it at the knob. It took a couple tries and I hit the door quite a bit. Luckily it came off. Unlucky, I accidently swung it to low and now had a tear in my jeans

"Goddammit!" I cursed and looked at the fabric. I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. The little girl, Clementine, was siting there, tears going down her face. I looked all over her. Her hands and clothes were now stained red with blood, a cut now laid it's self on her cheek and there were red marks all over her wrists. I also noticed that she was missing her signature hat, "Holy shit! Clementine?!" I asked as if I didn't believe it.

She squinted at me, "Molly?" I kneeled down in front of her and moved some of the messed up curls out of her face.

"What happened to you?!"

She whimpered, "I thought you had left with Kenny and the others."

I shook my head, "Look, I left but I got...lonely. I just came back. Now what the actual fuck happened to you?"

The young girl trembled, "This man said he knew my parents, so I ran away. Lee tried to save me, but the man killed him. He would beat me up and drag me around on a rope. Like I was a dog." I clenched my fists, I felt as if this person might as well have been from Crawford.

I awkwardly comforted the girl, "Where is he? Do I need to crack some skulls?"

Clementine shook her head, "I already killed him. Then I ran here." My eyes widened. The little girl, killing a man? She was obviously jacked up, but I couldn't picture her killing a person. When she saved my life back in Crawford, it was just a geek. Geeks were different, this would've defiantly changed her. When I tried to swing at Lee, and Clem begged me to stop, I felt guilty. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like actually killing someone, especially at her age.

Like I said, I'm not much of a people's person. I wasn't sure how to calm a little girl. I gently placed Hilda on the ground and placed my hand of Clem's shoulder, squeezing her gently. She flinched away for a second, but let me touch her. I was still shocked some crazy bitch would hurt a little girl like her. I tried to make her feel better, "Where's your hat?"

She broke out in sobs again, "I dont know! I dropped it when the man captured me, I couldnt find it!" I automatically felt bad, I scooted a little closer.

I tried again to calm her, "Hey, it's okay. You're fine." She shrugged, but slowly stopped to sob.

I looked at her cuts and remembered I picked up some medical stuff my previous stop. I took my backpack off and began to rummage through it. I pulled out some alcohol, a rag, and bandages. She looked up at me, confused. I gave her an awkward smile, "Might as well get ya cleaned up. No use dying from an infection." Her eyes widened little, I'm pretty sure I scared her. 'Goddammit Molly, can you not communicate properly to this kid?!' I poured a little alcohol onto the rag. I watched the girl reposition herself. I sighed, "This isn't gonna feel good."

Clem tensed up, "I've had worse."

I sighed again, "Well, that shouldn't really be the case."

Clem let me wipe up her shredded up wrists and wrap them up. When I reached for the cut on her face, she put her hand up. I stopped, she mumbled, "Do you mind if I do that one?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, go ahead." Clem winced when she pressed the rag to her face. I felt horribly bad for her. She was only-I actually didnt know her actual age. Once she finished, I placed a bandage on her cheek. I heard a low growl come from her.

She blushed, "Sorry, I'm just really fucking hungry." I laughed at her use of words. I reached into my backpack again and pulled out an energy bar.

I chuckled again, "They're not the best things in this world," I shrugged, "But what're you gonna do, right?" other than the occasional tear rolling down her cheek her voice showed no emotion. I took another look at her. Fuck! look at all the blood! Her hands are the worst. I shook my head, "Kid, I hate to sate the obvious, but you seriously need new clothes!"

"I don't have any," She said in a gloomy tone. I thought. Do I have any extra stuff? I might, but they would be like super baggy on her. I thought about my grey sweat pants and black shirts waiting for me back in one of my, 'nest's," I guess you could call them, at one of the bell tower's. If we went up a block and round the corner we MIGHT be able to get it, assuming that the area in front of the hospital wasn't overrun.

"I might have something," I shrugged. reality dawned on me right then. Am I in charge of this girl now?! Wait! What?! No, no, no, no, no,, "Is umm, Kenny around or anything?" Why the hell are you asking that Molly?! He obviously isn't 'around'.!

"I don't know where anybody is!" She dabbed her cut with the rag again and winced. I'm just making it worse for her. How am I suppose to take care of her? I couldn't even take care of my sister, my own blood. I scratched the back of my head. I'm not leaving her to fend for herself. I took a breath to calm myself down. One thing at a time. I picked Hilda back up and put ever thing back in my bag.

"C'mon," I helped her up, "We're getting my stuff and then we're getting the hell out of here!"

Her eyes widened slightly, " We're leaving?" She asked, "Where would we be going?!"

I put my hand on my hip, "I've been planning on leaving for awhile. Savannah is done. Crawford took everything and now it's gone. We can head up north, just, somewhere else."

She nodded, "Then let's go!"

( A few hours later)

We were marching through the woods, I glanced at the kid. She looked a bit better, but not by much. I couldn't imagine her group leaving her behind. I shrugged, "Ya know, maybe they didn't leave."

She looked up at me, "Say again?"

I smiled, trying to make her feel better, "Maybe they were searching for you and then...someone stole the boat or something."

She lifted up a little, "You really think so?"

I dont know, but I nodded, "We could try looking for them if ya want."

She nodded, "Yes, yes, please!"

I laughed a bit a her enthusiasm, "Remind me, how old are you?"

She smirked and stood tall, "I'm thirteen."

I looked back up, "I would've thought younger." 'Did I just say that out loud?' THIS is why I spent lots of time alone.

Clem had already changed into her clothes, they were not a large on her as I thought, but they were big. She gave me a stink eye, which I couldn't help but laugh at. At least the kid's spirits were back up. I spoke again, "Did I ever thank you for what you did back at Crawford?" She smiled and shook her head. I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, thanks kid. That really was a good shot!"

Clementine stood proudly, "Thanks."

After a little while, we decided to stop for the night. We had just gotten into the woods, so we at least had plenty of firewood. And even though there was a high chance of geeks, they at least couldn't creep up on us, quietly. I had started a small fire and laid out an unzipped sleeping bag. We were both laying flat out. I sighed, "It's been a while since I've done something like this."

Clem sighed, "Yeah, I used to do this a lot back in Macon with Lee." I glanced at her once she said Lee's name. She looked away for a second, probably thinking about him. I sighed, "We should probably get some sleep."

Clem nodded, "Yeah." And with that, we called in a night.

I turned onto my back and looked at the night sky. I ran a hand over my face. Why couldn't things be simple? I miss the days where I was swimming in debt, and secretly wishing my boss would die in the middle of the night. The days I thought I was living in hell. And now I actually AM living in hell and that boss of mine is probably dead too. Death. That's just it. A thirteen year old made her first kill today, Lee died just this week, Crawford just fell apart. and have Geeks swarming all over it. And the death isn't the worse part!

Crawford, a 'sanctuary' created by the living. Turning away children and the elderly. "Survival of the fittest," Was their excuse. The problem with the living, was they were selfish. It's natural for all of us as humans to be selfish, even when we don't mean to do it. Clementine left with a man and that resulted in Lee's death. SHe didn't mean it. She was a kid. She just wanted her parents back. Crawford wanted to survive. They meant everything they did. and they justified it by sating that they were alive. And it wasn't something you could wipe away. At least with the dead, you can jam a knife into a walkers head and your problem in solved.

I heard movement. I sat up slightly and saw Clementine thrashing around. I frowned. I didn't want the girl to suffer a nightmare, but if I wake her up and she started bawling I wouldn't be able to do anything to help her. I feel bad for her, I really do. She's tough, real tough. Maybe a bit too tough for someone her age, with the apocalypse thrown in. I was told that Kenny had a kid, but that he didn't last. I was also told his wife was with him. Don't know what happened to her.

Was looking for Kenny, Ben, Christa and Omid a shot in the dark? If we stay here it could take forever to get up north. But I cant just go without trying. And I probably wont be able to take care of a kid by myself. Well, it's a good thing I'm not in a hurry then, isn't it? She and I will have to go back into a city for a quick search. Then no matter what happens we have to go.

Morning

"CLem," I called to the girl, "Stick close." She quickened her pace.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's alright, "I smiled at her I turned we were back in the small area where Lee would have had to pass in order to get to the Marsh house. I turned to the alley way. There was a body. It was a boy, He had brown hair and a white and blue jacket. I know that face form somewhere. I turned to Clemenitne, "DOes he look familiar" I asked. her facial expression changed to sadness.

"It's Ben"


	3. Chapter 3

CLEMS POV

We approached Ben's corpse. I nearly jumped at the closer sight. He had a fence stuck through his stomach and a bullet hole in his forehead. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were blank. I shook my head in disbelief, Ben might've been stupid, but he was still my friend.

Molly crouched down next to me, "Geez, I'm sorry kid." I shrugged, "What the hell happened?" I took a closer look, the fence didn't look like a fence. It was attached to something, jutted outwards. I looked up, noticing an open door with no balcony. Had Ben fallen to his death? It looks to be about right.

Molly followed my eyes to see the door as well, she was probably thinking the same thing. I was still in shock, "He was trying to jump roofs." Molly nodded, "Yeah, there's no other way he woulda been out on this thing." If Ben was here, were the others nearby? Did they come looking for me as well? Did they give up and leave with the boat? All of this was too much to handle.

Molly looked around, "it's not safe to be in an open area with narrow space. We should go." I nodded, thinking of the group. Who was left? Kenny, Omid, Christa, Vernon and the cancer survivors. Wait...Vernon! Maybe they were there! I looked up at Molly, "What about Vernon?!"

She looked confused, I jumped up and down, "They might be at Vernon's place, underground! Maybe we could check there!"

Molly looked hesitant, "I don't know..."

I thought for a moment. I then made my eyes look big and poured my lip, "Please!"

Molly stared at me, then sighed, "Fine! Let's go."We walked forward Molly turned to me, "When Lee found Vernon, it was after you met me. SO, the underground tunnel is near where the boats are, correct?""

I nodded, "Sounds about right."

"That's not horribly far from here," SHe informed me, "But we need to make our search QUICK! quick and easy."

I rolled my eyes, "The road will still be there in a couple of days."

"DAYS?!" She almost yelled, "I was thinking more like hours. Three, four, five tops."

"Why such a big hurry?" I asked, "You delayed leaving before, I'm sure a day or two wont kill you."

"Clem," She looked down at me, almost sadly, "Clem, If we don't find all those friends of yours, and they're not dead, then they would want you alive. You wont last very long here, We need to move on."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I cant just give up now though! I didn't respond. We turned a corner and realized that we where here. The warning Crawford placed still held moaning walkers attacked to poles. Molly ignored them as she entered the ally that Lee was in not that long ago. She opened the man hole and jumped in, I followed after. I heard water running. If we boiled it would it be safe to drink? I shook my head. The dead have walked and died all over it. Not worth the risk.

"Keep to the sides," She warned as we approached a slope,. We both carefully made our way down. Our feet landed on the floor with a splash. I tried to ignore the water in my shoes as we walked forward. She looked down the tunnel, no walkers. I laid my eyes on a body nearby. Not a walker, not moving. Curious, I walked in front of it. I quickly recognized the old man with a yellow coat. Chuck. I sighed and Molly noticed this, "Something wrong?"

I remembered that Molly never met him, "Just another one of my friends," I kept my voice strong. She awkwardly looked around for the entrance of Vernon's base. It took her a couple minutes, but she moved the found it. She smiled.

"C'mon," She urged as she walked in. When we opened the door, I expected to see the cancer survivor mourning the loss of Brie. Instead, there was just an empty room. Everything was gone.

"I don't understand," I muttered as I looked around. Molly put a hand on my shoulder.

"They're not here," She said. I shook my head.

"Maybe, their out on a run, or are hiding or something." I refused to believe that they weren't here.

Molly ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Look around. Everything's packed up. Everything they needed to survive, personal belongings, Just gone. They've moved on." I placed my plams flat against a nearby table and tried to control my anger.

Failing, I slammed my fist on the hardwood under my hands, "GOD DAMMIT!"I looked down at where my hands were. They were in a dried up puddle of blood. Molly noticed this too, "What the hell?" I followed the short trail to find...an arm? It was a light brown color, had a bite on it, and had a familiar gold watch. "it's Lee's," I gasped.

Molly noticed it too, "Holy shit!" I never took my eyes off the bite mark, Lee had been bitten? Then I remember what Lee's corpse looked like. He was missing an arm. He came down here and cut it off. It didn't matter though, he was dead now.

Molly was crouched beside me, "So we know Lee was here. So, where did he go?" I looked up, the second sewer hatch was closed. And locked, they couldn't have gone through there. Molly motioned for me, "Clem, c'mere!" I raced after her, and she led me to and opened elevator. But it was only opened enough for a thin person to squeeze through.

"I can get through!" I exclaimed as I tried to take a step out to the elevator. However, my attempt was useless because Molly's hand was holding me back. I gave her an angry look and knitted my eyebrows, "What?"

"Clem," Here we go, "We cant."

"And why not?!" I gritted my teeth, "They could be nearby!"

"If they're nearby then they're dead," She kneeled down, "You saw those walkers out there!" She was right. The walkers around us, it was unlikely that they would have risked drawing attention, or they were dead. NO, Clem you cant think such things! I shook my head fast.

"We need to look for them,"

"Clem,"

"That's where Lee left!"

"And look at where Lee is now!" Her eyes widened after the words escaped her mouth. I felt guilt, and hurt cycle through my system. Light tears welled up in my eyes.

"What about the others?!" I asked.

"Clem," She said softer this time, "I'm sorry, but we need to leave. Now. We just cant stay here anymore," I knew she was right. I hated that she was right. My brain refused to believe that she was right. But I have to be concerned for my own safety. Lee's not here to take care of me anymore, so I have to do it myself.

"Alright," I sighed, "Let's go."

Molly led me back out. I was glad she remember the way we came because I didn't have a goddamn clue. I shuffled behind her, thinking of the others. Kenny, Omid, and Christa were hopefully still out there. I heard Molly call, "Keep up Clem." I walked a little faster, but not by much. Once we were out of the sewer, I saw the sun was starting to set.

"We should call a night, Molly," I said.

"No, we can't stop until we're out of Savannah," she replied.

I was too tired and reckless to continue for the day, "Molly, it's gonna be dark soon. We need to start a fire, eat."

Molly refused to look at me, "Not now, Clem."

"But..."

"I SAID NO!" Molly shouted.

I froze, Molly wasn't the sweetest of all women, but I never expected her to snap like that. Molly's eyes widened at her outburst. I felt tears form. NO, Clem you're grown up! Stop acting like a baby when someone yells at you! Molly knelt down in front of me, "I'm sorry, Clem. It's just...ever since my sister died. I've been killing to leave this place."

I looked at her softly, "You had a sister?" Molly bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, we were both residents at Crawford. She was...sick, so they took her away." I was surprised. I've always wanted a sister, but after hearing that, I was glad I didn't have to feel that pain.

Molly looked like she was gonna cry, I sniffed, "I'm sorry." She shrugged it off, "Nothing to be sorry about, now let's get outta here."

I nodded an followed her lead. She slowed down a little for me, thankfully. After about five minutes, I was feeling light headed. Molly turned to me, "Clementine?"

I held my hand up, "I'm fine, don't worry about-" Suddenly, the world started to fade and I met the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Did you miss us? We sure did miss you!

We were wondering something, we were thinking about adding a romance for Clem, but if we did, we wouldn't know who to pair her with. If you have an opinion either PM me or leave it in the reviews! And PLEASE REVIEW! they motivate us! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Molly's Pov.<p>

I heard her thump to the ground. I backed away out of reflex, then I just began to freak out, "Holy shit!" I immediately kneeled down to the young girl and turned her over so that she was flat on her back. My eyes widened in fear as my mind tried to connect what happened together, "Fuck kid! What happened?!" I asked as if expecting an answer. And of course, one didn't come. I put my fingers to her neck and waited for a pulse. I swear my breath literally spelled put the words, 'thank god,' when I felt her little heartbeat. I bit my bottom lip. Before I picked her up bridle style.

"C'mon kid," I continued to talk to the speechless body. I traveled back the way we came. When we reached the top and were out of the sewers, I looked back down at the younger girl. I grew worried about what made her pass out. She was fine this morning. I ignored my thoughts and continued walking. We need to get out of the city, I headed back to the woods and kept holding the girl. She'll probably be upset that I just left while she didn't have the ability to protest. But she'll get over it. At least she's alive. It'll take a long time to get to North Carolina.

(The next day)

Clem had been sulking for hours on end. I apologized like, a million times! She wont talk to me. I'll be honest, I felt really bad. How would I know what to do!? It's not like I grew up with lots of kids. Yeah, I had my sister, but Chandler was mature really quickly, and I didnt see her often pre-apocalypse. I turned to face the child, "Clem, please stop that."

SHe scowled a bit, "We didnt have to leave."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Clem, but we had to. Think of the others, if they were still alive, they'd want you safe." I at least thought so, they seemed to care about her.

We continued silently, until Clem complained, "Molly, I'm hungry."

I was getting sick of her attitude, but stopped, "Alright, only a few minutes." I sat down and pulled a can of beans out of my backpack. We took turns, scooping a handful and passing it back. Clem ate slowly, but I didnt say anything.

She mumbled, "I miss Lee." I shot her a sorry look, "I'm sure you do."

She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself. She spoke more clearly, "It's my fault. If I hadn't listened to that man, Lee'd still be alive." I widened my eyes, I blamed myself for Chandler, but I didnt want Clementine to blame herself for Lee.

I kept my nerve, "Dont say that."

Clementine shrugged, "I cant hide what is true."

"No point on dwelling what you cant change." I responded. And I meant it. If I had sat around, feeling sorry for myself after Chandler had died, then I wouldn't be were I am now. Clementine looked down, as if considering what I just said.

"I just cant forget it," She responded in a gloomy tone. I sighed. This girl is as stubborn as a damn mule. I looked up at the sky. I think we can get a couple more hours of walking done before we need to set up camp. If the girl is passing out from exhaustion then we may want to set up camp earlier than usual. She seems fine now. She seemed fine minutes before passing out too though.

"C'mon," I urged her, "Let's leave and tell me if you need to stop."

"Alright," Clem said, "How long until we get to North Carolina?"

I almost laughed at the question, "A long time. We have to go through South Carolina first. And it's not like we have a car... and they are decent sized states."

Clem groaned, "How is the whether there?"

"Colder than here," I thought about the whether, "A lot colder that here."

"Why would we want to go somewhere cold?" This child asks a lot of questions.

"Might slow the walkers down," That wasn't a total lie. People in Crawford actually talked about heading North just for that same reason, "Well c'mon. we're burning daylight."

(TWO YEARS LATER)

Clem's POV.

Molly was tending to the fire, calmly. I shivered, Virginia was freezing! We had traveled through South and North Carolina, we had recently come into Virginia. It's been me and Molly for the past two years now. We came by this old clothing shop about a month ago and picked up some new cloths for me. I got a new pair of baggy jeans and a black leather jacket! Molly insisted I get some new hair ties, stronger ones. But I didn't want to give up the ones Lilly gave me. Sure she shot Carley, but I did kinda miss her. She always had that soft spot for me.

Molly looked over at me, "We got any alcohol left?" I shook my head, we've been using alcohol as lighter fluid, but we had just used the last of it. She stomped, "Damn!" She stood up, "I'm gonna go get some more wood, you stay here and try to keep the fire lit." I nodded and gave her a smile. Which she returned.

I poked the fire a little, shifting the wood so the ashes would fly higher. I blew on the cinders and watched them glow orange-red. The flames grew a little. I kept repeating this method for a while. I smiled at my work, "I love being smart." I said to myself. I stood up to grab and old rabbit we were planning on cooking tonight. I stuck a stick Molly had sharpened through the rabbit and let it hang above the fire.

I grinned, the warmth of the flames were comforting. I let my guard down and relaxed. I suddenly felt something jab my back. I heard a clear, deep voice, "Don't fucking move!"

I could tell I was being draw on. Normally, I would've jumped into action, but that was when I knew Molly was in my sight. And she wasn't, so I stayed still and calm.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

I glared, even though he couldn't see my face. I snapped, "What's it to you?"

He didn't take the gun off me, "I just want to know you ain't a threat."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't have been if you didn't draw a fucking gun on me, asshole!"

I felt his gun shift a bit, "I'd watch what I'd say. Now turn around, slowly." I stood up slowly and put my hands up. I was glad the man didn't shoot. I slowly spun around, looking at my feet. I heard him mumble, "Holy shit!"

I frowned, his voice did sound a bit familiar. I raised my gaze to look upon him. My eyes bugged out at his face, "Nick..."He kept his gun drawn out at me. I slowly put my hands down and looked him straight in the eyes, "Nick," I repeated, "Nick, it's me. Clementine,"

He shook his head, as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. He looked at me as if he were debating whether I were real or not, "You cant be," He denied this, "Luke and I came back for her. We found Sandra... dead. Cant be you."

"Nick," I said his name again, "It's me!" I hesitantly moved his gun away from me. To my surprise, he allowed it. I put on a light smile, "What? Don't recognize me now that I'm all grown up?" He reached out to touch my face. I allowed one of his hands to cup my cheek, His eyes widened, as if reality dawned on him.

"Fuck!" He cursed, "It's really you," I was about to squeeze him into a huge hug, but before I knew it Nick was on the ground. my mind took a second to process what happened before I realized that Molly had pounced Nick and was now attacking him. Before I could yell at her to stop, somebody else emerged from the woods.

"Nick!" A southern accent spoke. A man pushed his way past some trees before seeing the three of us. I nearly jumped out of my skin. This isn't possible.

"Luke!" He stared at me with his big, brown eyes. His jaw dropped and he almost dropped his machete.

"Clementine?!" He almost dropped his machete.

Molly stood up, "Wait, you know these fuckers?!" I didn't respond, I sprinted and threw myself on Luke.

He quickly returned the hug, "Jesus kid! We thought you were dead! We came back for you, but we thought Sandra had killed y'all!" I felt tears swell in my eyes, Nick stood up and brushed himself off. I pulled away from Luke and hugged Nick just as much as I did Luke.

Nick soothed my hair, "God, you've grown so much!" He held my head again, "I just can't believe this!"

I grinned, "I never thought I'd see you two again!"

Molly crossed her arms, "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but who the fuck are these people?!" I laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I turned to Molly, "This is Luke, and the guy you nearly killed was Nick."

Molly held her hands up, "I thought he was attacking ya!"

Nick smirked and Luke held his hand out, "Sorry bout that, Nick can't help himself. We used to babysit Clem when she was younger."

Molly hesitated, but shook Luke's hand, "The names Molly. I've been sticking with Clem for the past two years."

Luke smiled, "Nice to meet ya." I wanted to hug my old friends again, I missed them!

Nick came up and draped and arm around me, "What happened to you?"

I looked down, knowing he was talking about my parents. Luke looked over at me, "Yeah, where's Ed and Diana?" I kept staring at my feet, they both got the picture. I felt Nick squeeze me tighter. Luke walked up to me and rubbed my head, "Wow, I'm so sorry kid." I decided to NOT let it bother me again.

I looked up at Luke with a smirk on my face, "I ain't a kid anymore, Luke."

Nick and Luke laughed, and Molly had a small smile on her face. Luke smirked, "Still sassy."

Molly stood straight, "Why are ya all the way out here?"

Nick looked up, "We were just on a run. We got a group a ways from here."

Luke smiled, "Y'all are welcome to come with us. That is, if ya want."

Molly looked at me, as if she wanted approval. I quickly nodded, grinning like crazy. Molly looked back up at Luke and Nick, "Yeah, we'd like a place to rest."

We set out on our way. I stuck next to Luke and Nick. I missed them so goddamn much. Molly trailed behind us. I glanced back at her, worried she was lonely. But she gave me an approving smile, so I turned back. Luke and Nick were FILLED with questions!

Holy shot!" Nick said again and smiled a bit bigger, "How old were you the last time I saw you?!"

I scratched my head, "How old were YOU the last time I saw you?

Both Nick and Luke shrugged, "Young, eighteen? You never really much younger than us."

"It felt like I was living with giants though!" I commented as I began to walk on my tippy toes to match their height. They both chuckled, "TO return to your question, I'm fifteen."

"Ah," Luke put on a sarcastic tone of voice, "Fifteen. The most awkward years of our lives."

"For you, maybe," Nick rolled his eyes. However mine almost popped out of my head when I realized.

"You guys are only five years older than me?!" Are you kidding?! I thought you were like... a hundred!" That earned a small laugh from Molly in the back round

Nick rolled his eyes, "How did you get here?"

"What?" I asked, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"How did you get to Virginia?" Luke asked

"Well," I smacked Luke upside the head, "I walked Sherlock!"

Luke growled, "I always hated that Nick name!"

"I just don't understand why I was Watson," Nick mumbled, "I so should have been Sherlock!"

I smiled at the ground. Having these two goofballs in my life is amazing! After I met Lee, I had no hope in seeing anyone from my past. Except ym parents. I always thought Nick and Luke were dead, or gone. What are the chances of them just showing up like this?! It's beyond amazing! I loved these two growing up! I would beg my parent to have them babysit me! The only reason they weren't there the last time was because they had their studies!

"What happened to you?!" Nick asked, now noticing the scar on my cheek. He traced it lightly with his finger. My smiled immediately dropped. I felt the scar myself. I remember receiving it from the stranger, or, 'daddy' as he wanted me to call him.

"Well," I started, debating on whether or not to tell them the truth.

[Tell them the truth]

[Lie]

* * *

><p>An: So, we decided we wanted to let you vote! Yes, It's Nick and Luke! Awesome, right?!<p>

Anyway, we wanted to let you guts vote about what Clementine should tell the two guys! The one that gets the most votes win! Just leave them in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! we offer a new chapter! A bit longer. Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Please continue to leave them! they make us happy!

Peanut and I were still curious about what we should do **if** we give Clem a love interest. We have come down to three options.

Clarah (Clem and Sarah. Both are 15)

Click (Clem and Nick. Clem is 15 Nick is 20)

Cluke (Clem and Luke Clem is still 15 and Luke is 21)

We just wanted to know what you guys thought. You can also say none of the above! We just wanted to ask your opinion!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>[Tell them the truth]<strong>

[Lie]

I sighed, Luke stuttered, "You don't have to say if you don't want to." I held my hand up to hush him.

"I was with this man, Lee. He found me after Sandra. He protected me with his life, but this crazy man killed him. He and I had talked to through my walkie talkie, he said he knew my parents...I had believed him. I snuck away to find him, and when Lee came to rescue me, the man killed him." Luke and Nick had been listening thoroughly, utter shock spread across their faces. I continued, "The man lost his family and tried to use me as a replacement for his daughter. He made me call him, 'daddy,' and he'd hit me if I didn't. He cut me, burned me, and dragged me around by a rope. Just like I was his dog!"

Luke and Nick were no longer shocked, they were enraged. I noticed Nick's face turn red. Luke put his hand on my shoulder, "Tell me this bastard is dead." I felt tears swell in my eyes, I couldn't go on.

Molly could tell from behind, "Clem killed him."

Luke and Nick stopped, as did I, only because I was in tears. Nick spoke coldly, "Clem, is this true?" I but my lip and nodded. I felt Luke pull me into a hug, Nick walked closer to us and rubbed my back.

Luke whispered, "I'm so sorry, Clem. You shouldn't have had to do that."

Nick nodded, "We'd kill the monster that did this to ya."

I pulled away and shook my head, "it was a while ago, I'm fine now."

We continued the walk, silently. Luke was the first to speak, "I know someone's gonna be happy to see you."

I glanced up, and smirked, "well who wouldn't be?"

They both laughed, Nick continued for Luke, "Mom and uncle Pete will be overjoyed to see you!"

My eyes lit up, "Helena? Pete? They're alive?!" Helena was a doll to me! Always making me cookies, brownies or some other type of baked goods, she was like a second mother! Pete and I would play card games often, sometimes Nick and Luke would join. Nick always lost. He's horrible at bluffing! Black jack, poker, even go fish on given days. I loved that whole family! And that family loved us! Helena and my mom were best friends! Pete actually didn't like my pa for some reason, but he did like my mom.

Nick chuckled and looked at me, "Do you really doubt us this much?"

"Just," I stuttered and smiled like a fool, "You guys... You're alive! How?!"

Luke shrugged, "Killing lurkers," He started but his happy face left, "Some humans. We lost some real good people along the way."

"We all have," Molly chipped in and looked to the ground sadly.

Nick also looked at the ground. I wonder if he's doing better. One of the last time's I had seen him, he was going through some tough stuff. Helena was in the middle of going through a divorce with her husband, Jack. I think there was an argument out custody rights. As far as I knew, Nick hated his dad, and that the feeling was mutual. Luke would never tell me why, just that, "it wasn't his place to talk about it" I once brought the subject up with Nick, but he just got mad and left. I never asked about his home life again after that. There were times when I would find Nick bawling his eyes out and Luke would rub his back and whispering comforting words to him.

"Nick?" I said his name to grab his attention. It worked. His head snapped toward me and he gave me a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I cant do it," I smiled, but he gave me a confused look so I continued, "I cant do it. I cant shoot it Uncle Pete, please don't make me shoot it!"

Luke burst into laughter and Nick tried to hide underneath his hat, but I saw that smile on his face. He huffed, "Cant we just forget about that?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "One of our best memories!" He shook his head. I was referring to the deer incident. Pete took Nick out, to the woods so he could learn to hunt. Nick almost gut shot Pete when he just couldn't shoot the buck. It's become out favorite Nick story since then. I probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but I admired Nick for that. Nick was secretly a lover boy. He doesn't want to hurt anything. He tries to keep a tough image, but underneath, he's just a big softie!

I wasn't gonna let Luke out on this. I smirked, "Well, if ya ask me, one of MY favorites was when Nick and I got ya with Rachel!" Rachel was Luke's ex girlfriend. He took her over to my place once and she thought I was younger. Nick's friend, Reyna came over too. I liked Reyna, she was sweet, funny, and pretty.

Anyway, Rachel and Reyna were friends too, so they knew who they were with. When we found out Rachel was coming. Nick and Reyna took me into the bathroom and Reyna did my makeup so I would look older. She did a great job. Nick helped explain the plan. When Rachel first got here, Nick stalled downstairs. Then Reyna and I went downstairs, Nick and Reyna made me flirt with Luke to piss off Rachel. Lucky for us, she had more of a temper than Nick. Once I placed a kiss on Luke's cheek, she stormed out of the house!

Luke laughed, "She tried to kill me the next day!"

Nick was laughing as well, "Sorry bud!"

I smiled to myself, Luke got over it quickly, and like Nick, I admired him for it. I did admire them both. Luke was the kindest of the two, but I liked Nick the tiniest bit more!

Nick's grinned widened, "Do you remember?" He was directing it at Luke.

My eyes widened, "Nick..."

His smile grew, "When Clem tried to eat..."

I knew where this was going, "I'm warning you..."

"The sidewalk chalk?"

Luke grinned and raised his eyebrow, "Which time?"

I heard Molly laughing behind us as my hand met my face. Luke and Nick both burst into laugher. I glared at them, my face feeling hot. Luke weezed, "Your teeth were blue for the rest of the day!"

I snapped, irritated, "It's not as embarrassing a the time I found you two downstairs, drunk, singing your hearts out!" Luke and Nick both beamed red. Luke looked away, a little shamefully. Nick however put a huge smile on his face, along with the blush that surrounded his features. If there's one thing I've learned about Nick, It's that he's not a shameful drunk.

"You remember that?" Luke stuttered awkwardly.

I nodded, "How could I forget?

_"Hey Nick," I walked downstairs, "Do you know where my book is? I've been looking for it all over th-" I opened the door and saw both Nick and Luke, laughing like idiots. Nick had his back flat against the ground and Luke was laying on the couch at a weird angle. Luke spotted me first and motioned for me to come closer._

_ "Clemmmmm," He giggles, "C'mere girl!"_

_ I shook my head. I knew perfectly well what the two were doing. The smell invading the air and the fact that Nick was actually smiling for the first time that night gave it away, "How much was it?" I asked and folded my arms._

_ "Hmmm?" Nick turned his head and looked at me. His smiled widened, "Clem! Luke and I were in the middle of singing! Come join us!"_

_ I rolled my eyes, "Let get you two back to b-"_

_ "SAY SOMETHING,!" I was interrupted by Luke starting the song. He was totally off key, "I"M GIVING UP ON YOU!"_

_ Nick reached out towards his best friend, "AND I'M SORRY THAT I COULDNT GET TO YOU!" He sang louder and even more off key._

_ Luke reached back and they said the next line together, "ANYWHERE I WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED YOU!" I stood there, watching the pair sing for a good ten minutes before they both passed out. _

I laughed, returning to the conversation, "You guys had one hell of a hangover!"

Luke blushed harder and scratched the back of his head, "I was afraid Diana was gonna kill us!"

Nick laughed, "Ed though it was hilarious!"

I shrugged, "my dad's found everything funny! God I wish I could've filmed the whole thing!"

Molly crossed her arms, "Clem ate sidewalk chalk?"

Luke grinned at his escape for being drunk, "sure did, three times actually!"

I smacked him, "you did nothing to stop it, asshole!"

Luke held his hands up in surrender, I turned to Nick. "so, how's your dad been?" I immediately wanted to take back the question once it slipped out. Nick's grin dropped, I tried to apologize, "Oh, sorry Nick! I forgot-"

"I ain't seen 'em since this started," Nick said simply.

Normally, I would've apologized, but in Nick's case, I gave him a smile. I was relieved once he returned it. Luke stoves his hands in his pockets, "Let's get back to the group."

(back at the cabin)

Luke held my hand as Nick opened the door, Molly had trailed behind for dramatic effect. Nick called out with cheer in his voice, "Uncle Pete! Mom! Get down here! I want ya to meet someone!"

I saw Helena and Pete rush into the room, I was hiding behind Nick, grinning at their sight. Helena spoke in her soothing voice, "Who's behind you, Nick?"

I couldn't help it, I walked past Nick and into Helena's and Pete's view. Their eyes widened with shock. If Nick could smile brighter, he would've, "Found her out on the run."

Helena gasped, "Clementine?"

I jumped up and gave her a bone crushing hug. I felt her squeeze me tighter, "Good god, girl, it's been so long!" She pulled away and cupped my cheeks, "Oh, how you've grown into such a beautiful lady!" I felt someone lift me off the ground. Pete spun me in the air, "Oh, miss Clem!"

Pete had always called me Miss Clem. It was his little nickname for me. I laughed when he put me down and hugged me tightly.

Some other people came into the room. A pretty, crazy haired lady looked at me and said, "Who's this?"

I felt Pete wrap and arm around my shoulders, "This," He pointed at me, "Is the best card player of all time." I suddenly felt his arm curve and tighten around my neck. he pointed my head toward the ground and rubbed his fist back and forth on my head. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but failed, "Nice to see you kiddo!"

"I'm not a kid!" I grunted as I finally broke free from his grasp. I rubbed the top of my head and Luke frowned at me.

"What happened to your hat?" He asked, "You never took that thing off. When Nick played keep away with it, we wound up face down in mud!"

Nick rolled his eyes but I answered the question before he could interrupt, "When I was kidnapped it fell and I haven't had it since."

"Kidnapped?!" Helena's eyes widened. She took my arm, "You poor dear! Come, you must be starving!" Before Helena could lead me away the woman stopped us.

"I want an answer!" She yelled, "Who the hell is she?!"

Molly stepped in and picked up in the threatening attitude, "Don't talk to her like that."

"And who is this?!" She asked, her anger rising slightly, "You brought more people around? We barley have enough to feed ourselves!"

"Calm down, Rebecca!" Helena snapped at her, "We knew this young lady," She gestured to me, "Before the apocalypse. Her name is Clementine."

"I'm Molly," The blonde woman informed Rebecca, "And I don't think I like your attitude,"

"Molly," I warned her. It seemed to have worked, considering that they both shut up. I turned to Helena, "I missed you so much! I thought you were going to Savannah with my mom."

Helena rolled her eyes, "I was suppose to, but with the divorce and all..." her sentenced trailed off, "Come! We have to catch up!" We both dashed to the living room.

**Molly's POV**

Clem ran off with that weird lady and everyone else just went about their own business. I was about to go look around, but that man, Luke, came up to me. He folded his arms, "So," He started, "Clementine was left with you for two years?"

I felt a little offended by the question, "What do you mean, 'left with me'?"

Luke shrugged, "When y'all left Savannah. She left with you, or did you just find her?"

I shrugged, I didn't like this guy being nosy, "I found her at a mansion in Savannah and we left together." It's not like I'm gonna tell him everything.

"Where y'all headed?" Luke asked. I rolled my eyes, "Just up north. Wellington maybe." Luke looked away, showing disapproval. I put my hands on my hips, "At least I am, I think Clementine would much rather stay with you."

Luke shook his head, "you're both welcome to stay."

I didn't face him, "I won't be here long."

Luke opened his mouth to speak again when Clementine came in the room with the other guy, I believe his name is Nick. I still had my arms crossed, but shot Clementine a small smile, which she returned.

Clem teased Luke, "Stop trying to talk to girls that clearly don't want to talk to you, Luke."

Luke went a little pink, and gave Clem an annoyed look. I pictured Clem downstairs in her house while the two men were drunk.

"When y'all got drunk, was your hangover nearly as bad as Clem's in North Carolina?"

Luke's eyes bugged out of his head, "YOU LET HER DRINK?!" I just stood there while Clem beamed a bright red.

She giggled, "Molly..."

Nick's head snapped in her direction, "Was it awesome?"

Clem nodded enthusiastically, "Totally!"

The two high fived, and Luke looked beyond shocked, "NICK, YOU SUPPORT THIS!?"

Clem laughed and sang off key, "SAY SOMETHING I'M GIVING UP ON YOUUUUUUU!"

Nick joined in for kicks. the two sang at the same time, still off key, "I'M SORRY THAT I COULDNT GET TO YOU!"

I knew the song as well _Eh, fuck it,_ "ANYWHERE I WOULDVE FOLLOWED YOU!"

Luke was really red now, Nick wheezed, "Luke, you look like you just took a dip in red kool-aid!" We all, including Luke, burst into laughter.

Sorry, I, use to hearing them as biter and Walkers.

The three left me there. My mind wandered around. Will I leave? I have no desire to stay here. And a doubt Nick and Luke will give up Clem so easily. To be honest, I've grown quite fond of Clem. I found out that she's so much like my sister and I enjoy her company. When I was alone, I wasn't as happy as I am now. But what about Clem? is staying the thing she's going to want?

I don't trust this. How do I know that those two will keep her safe? How do I know it's safe her? I shook my head. Clementine and I have to get out of here. She'll be upset, I would be too, but it for her own good. Those two will just end up dying, and she wont be able to handle another loss. I care about Clementine, and I will get her out of here, by force, if need be.

**Petes POV**

I could just jump for joy! Clem's always been like a niece to me, even a daughter on given days. She, Luke, Nick, and Helena are all I need in this world. I was so worried about the young girl after we didn't find her at her house, but instead, a reanimated Sandra with her brains smeared on the floor. Luke was so desperate to find her, he looked up in the treehouse. Nick was looking everywhere she could fit. Under beds, cabinets, everywhere. It took awhile before they gave up on finding her. They both literally cried for hours. They were so convinced she was gone. However, I knew she wasn't dead.

Even before the world went to shit, Clementine was a smart girl for her age. I tried to teach her so many things. Hunting, playing cards, cooking something over a fire, how to fish, but it always seemed like she was teaching me. I always knew that she had what it took to survive. I wont lie, when I saw her walk through that door, I felt quite a bit of pride. Pride that probably wasn't mine to feel, but it was there.

"She's grown a lot. Hasn't she?" Helena put a hand on my shoulder, dragging me out of my thoughts.

I gave my sister a smile, "Yeah, I know. It's actually kinda scary."

Helena laughed, "Tell me about it. I bet Nick and Luke were pretty happy to see her."

She wasn't wrong, I was being serious when Luke and Nick bawled their eyes out over Clementine.

"_We have to get Clem and Sandra!" Nick announced. Luke nodded and we all headed toward the door. Luke and Nick were freaking out since we saw those things on the news._

_ We were gonna take the car, but Luke and Nick nearly burst down the street. Once we got there, the two burst into the house. "Clementine!" They both called at the same time. Helena and I followed them inside, we saw a reanimated Sandra with her head smashed in, her blood puddle staining the carpet._

_ "Oh, God!" Helena gasped. I saw Nick nearly vomit._

_ Luke muttered, "Sandra..." _

_Nick's head popped up, "We still have to find Clementine!" _

_ We looked throughout the house.. I sighed, "Maybe someone found her. She's probably safe with a neighbor or friend."_

_ Luke snapped his head at me, "I'm not leaving until we know she, for sure, isn't here!"_

_ Luke went outside and checked the treehouse and shed and even the pool! Nick was looking in some of the weirdest places! To the cabinet, to the dressers, to under the couches and beds! It took hours before they gave up._

_ We took them back to our house, but they were bawling their eyes out, and didn't stop until they passed out._

_ Helena and I cried too, but not nearly as much as Luke and Nick. They were convinced she was gone, but I was CERTAIN she was still alive. I felt it in my bones_.

"Pete, you okay?" Helena asked me.

I nodded, "I swear, I will protect her. I will protect her at all costs."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarahs POV**

I looked up from my book so that my eyes could watch the new girl, Clementine. From what I know, she knew Luke, Pete, Nick, and Helena before the world changed. She seemed to squeeze right into our little group. Her friend didn't seem to like it here.

I asked Luke about her, he said that she was my age. Lately, I've been dying to have someone like me around. It gets rather boring around here. Helena and Rebecca are sweet to me, but they aren't very great when in comes to talking. Helena's young, younger than I would think considering that she has a twenty year old son. She's nice to me and offers me books often. Rebecca is more... serious? Yes, I think serious is the word.

Rebecca has a, 'no nonsense,' type of personality. Sometimes she lets me babble about my books, but it feels like I'm just talking to myself. She's always asking me how I am and asking if I need anything. Its nice, but she treats me like I'm more fragile than I really am. That's pretty much where our conversations end. Other times, she's with her husband. She's not all that social.

"Spying on Clem, are we?" My dad patted my back and looked at me. I blushed slightly before he said, "You might want to try flipping the pages on that book once in awhile."

"Sorry dad," I muttered. Dad doesn't like it when I do something without his permission. He, like Rebecca, treats me like some kind of porcelain doll. He acts like I don't know anything, which isn't true. I know there are some monsters out there. I've never killed one of them like the rest of the group have, but I've seen them, and I know they're there. Dad tried to pass them off as, 'sick people' a couple of times. But I never bought it.

"It's alright," He reassured me.

I looked back at Clementine and smiled. She was a pretty girl, for your average survivor. Her friend was pretty too, but Clementine had that warm face that made her prettier. She was laughing with Nick and Helena. I've not seen Nick this happy since...EVER! He was constantly grinning around Clem and spoke more to her than he ever did 's not that I was jealous, it was nice to see Nick that happy for once.

After a while, Nick and Helena got up and left. I looked up at my dad, "Can I please go say hi?"

My dad looked hesitant, but nodded, "Sure, Sarah." I thanked him and bounced over to her.

She looked up at me as I approached her and smiled. I smiled back shyly, "Hi," I said. "I'm Sarah."

She nodded, "I'm Clementine,"

I shook her hand and looked to the ground, shyly, "So," I thought of a conversation starter, "You knew Nick before all this?"

She nodded, "Nick, his family, and Luke."

"That's so cool!" I noted, "How did you know them? Were you guys great friends?"

She chuckled, "They babysat me, because my parents were convinced that I wasn't, 'old enough'" She rolled her eyes, "I loved having them around. It was like having two big brothers to tease."

"I don't have any siblings," I looked for things we could have in common.

"Me neither," She shook her head. She looked at me a bit closer, "How old are you? You don't look that old."

I grinned, "I'm fifteen."

She looked happy enough to jump out of her skin, "You're my age!" She squealed, "I haven't met anyone near my age since I met Duck!" Her smile dropped a little and the mention of, 'duck' but she kept her positive attitude. I pretended not to see the moment of sadness in her eye.

"We're friends," I said a bit suddenly, "We can be best friends!"

She clapped, "Of course we can!"

I blushed slightly before lifting my pinkie up, she looked at me confused for a moment, "Pinkie swear?"

Now understanding what I met she interlocked our fingers, "Pinkie swear!"

I gleamed, "A pinkie swear is forever!"

**LUKES POV**

I was outside, lost in thought. I couldn't believe Clementine was back! I was certain Sandra had eaten her.

Ever since we first met her, Nick had this 'attachment' to her. He treated her different, he usually didn't like kids. I can't remember him ever enjoying being around a kid. He was disappointed when we had college to worry about instead if getting to spend a week with her while her parents were in Savannah. Clementine made Nick smile, which in his case, is rare.

I remembered my childhood with Nick, when we would go roof jumping and have hunting competitions. We would basically go out for about an hour in the woods, and whoever killed the most would get all the meat. I always won though, Nick never wanted to hurt anything. So soon, it became me vs. Pete. That was a tough match.

From what I was thinking about, in a cartoon, you'd see a light bulb hovering my head. I grinned and walked back into the house.

Nick and Helena were in the kitchen, talking. Helena threw me a smile and Nick smirked, "What's with the look?"

"I was thinking two of us could have another hunting competition, ya know, to celebrate Clem's arrival!"

Nick shrugged, but Helena beamed, "And I could work up a nice stew with the meat y'all find! That'd be a great celebratory feast!"

My smiled widened a little at that thought, Helena's cooking was really fucking good! I knew Nick's family never went out to eat, they preferred anything Helena made. And she enjoyed making it. My folks never took me out to eat either. Instead of that, they'd take me to Nick's for dinner when I was a kid. And whenever Clem's family came, since Helena and Diana had been best friends in collage, she'd make a special treat for us. And usually sent some of it home with Clem.

I nodded, "Sounds good!"

Nick smirked and crossed his arms, "Is it gonna be you and Pete again?"

Pete had walked in a bit before that. He laughed, "Hell no, I'm tired out! Nick, you're more than capable!"

Nick put on a 'hard' look, but I really knew he just didn't want to kill anything if he didn't have to. "Nick don't have to, I'll find someone."

"What about me?" Molly announced, coming in with Clementine at her side.

I raised my eyebrow. That girl? I opened my mouth and spoke, "You're a girl!" I teased.

She seemed rather unamused, "This 'girl' is more than capable of killing a couple of squirrels."

"Squirrels?" I shook my head, "You're a girl and you don't have taste buds!"

"At least I'm capable of keeping Clem away from the sidewalk chalk," She mumbled, probably thinking no one heard. However, Clementine beamed a bright red and Pete burst into laughter. Molly just stood there, a bit awkwardly, "I think I can handle it."

She got me there, "Alright," I nodded and went to go get my machete, "GO get your stuff and meet me outside in ten minutes."

I watched as Molly turned and left. Clementine, who was getting over being embarrassed, followed behind her. I strapped my weapon to my back and ran a hand through my hair. I chuckled, my hair has grown longer since the outbreak. Rebecca offered to cut it for me, but I kinda like it. Nicks always had his beloved hair, which was usually protected by the brownish-red cap, with the, 'Halo' logo on it, that I gave him for his birthday. I popped my neck as I made my way out and saw the blonde playing around with some kind of weapon.

She noticed me and placed the... Ice pick? Whatever it was, she placed in on her back and straightened her hoodie. She and I walked in silence. I glanced at her every now and again. She seemed different, odd in a way. I tried to stop stealing looks at her. Okay, that's not true, I tried to not get caught. I was about to say something, but she crouched down and smiled. I looked at were her eyes were trailing, and saw a brown rabbit hoping around.

She drew out a knife, and began to sneak towards the creature. She moved quietly, and the rabbit kept hoping, unaware of her presence. With one graceful pounce, Molly had sunken her blade right into the things head, killing it instantly. I whistled, "Damn," I looked at the furry thing. Molly just simply shrugged. Tying the animal by the neck, she hung it from her belt. Still slightly bothered by the silence, I tried to strike up a conversation, "So," I poked around my head, "What did you do before all this?"

"all this?" She asked, "You mean, a job?"

"Yeah," I smiled, happy that she wasn't trying to kill me.

Molly shrugged, "I was a photographer for a local newspaper. I had a pretty shitty boss. He's most likely dead now."

Her voice showed no emotion, though she had that gleam of sadness in her eyes, "Sorry." She brushed it off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a fat bird. He was just sitting on a branch on a tree. I ducked behind a fallen tree branch. That'd have some good meat on it.

What some people didn't know about me, I had pretty sharp aim, even with a hand gun, which is what I was using.I aimed for the bird, Molly crouched next to me and snickered, "You're just gonna waste a bullet." I rolled my eyes and made sure I watched the birds movements, I shifted my aim a bit and fired.

The bird fell to the ground, dead. I went over and picked it up. Molly stared at me, confused. I laughed, "Don't think I don't know what I'm doing."

Molly crossed her arms, "I am NOT losing to a farm boy, especially one that can't keep a little girl away from sidewalk chalk."

Now I was getting p1ssed off, "How did Clem deal with an attitude like that? And don't get on my back for the sidewalk chalk, you let her get drunk."

Molly's face turned red, and we just stood there, arguing for who knows how long.

I looked up when we heard some rustling. "What the hell?" Molly muttered, drawing her climbing axe. I drew my machete as well. We heard some groaning and a couple of lurkers came around us.

We killed a few, but then a couple of lurkers turned into a shit ton of lurkers!

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Molly kept whacking the brains out of a few of them. I grabbed her arm and made us dash through the forest. The growling and moans could still be heard in the distance. Molly yelled something at me, but I kept running. My mind kept thinking about the closest way to the group. However, I was more concerned about the flesh eating things behind us.

"Hey asshole!" Molly grabbed the back of my shirt to slow me down. I stopped in my tracks, "Listen," She started, "We're not going to be able to go back safely this way. The trial was awhile back," She rolled her eyes, "That's what I TRIED to tell you if you would listen."

I cant believe I feel a little embarrassed considering that my life is still in danger, "Then what can we do?"

She looked upwards, "We can stay in a tree for the night."

"A fuckin tree?!" I looked at her, bewildered by the crazy suggestion, "A tree?!"

She sighed, "Would you rather stay out here and die?"

I was about to argue, but the sound of an approaching lurker made me change my mind. She practically dragged me to the closest tree and I killed the closest undead creature. She dragged the thing by the trunk and stepped on it. Considering her shorter height, she needed a boost up, so she used the lurker as a stepping stone. She took my hand and helped me climb to the sturdiest branch. I thought about how stupid we were for trapping ourselves up here, but to my surprise most of the ugly walking corpses ignored us while some of the others carelessly reached for us, but failed at grabbing.

"Well Sherlock," Molly looked at me, "We might me stuck up here for the day."

"What?!" I looked at her, "You said this would help!"

"Are we still alive?" She said sarcastically and looked at me a bit angry. I stayed silent and she grabbed one of the stronger, longer sticks nearby and started to sharpen it with her pocket knife.

"What're you doing?" I questioned.

"Creating a weapon. I'll pick the walkers off one by one after it's finished. Which could be awhile." She continued her work.

"What about your," I stumbled on my words, "Ice... thingy."

She shrugged, "Hilda's down there," She pointed downward towards the small heard under us, "I dropped her while I was helping you up."

God dammit. Am I seriously going to be stuck with her for the day? In a tree? I ran a hand through my hair and leaned my back against the tree. I don't know why, but I don't think I like Molly. I don't think she's a good influence for Clem and didn't do that great of a job protecting her.

**NICK POV**

It's been hours since Luke and that Molly chick left. They haven't come back yet, and now I was starting to get worried. I could tell Clem was too. She was sitting at the kitchen table next to me, and she looked like she was having a seizure!

I was taking in nervous breaths, were they okay? Did lurkers find them? I wanted to go out and look for them, but something told me it was too risky. I sighed, "Where the hell are they!?"

Clem jittered, "Fuck knows, maybe we should go look for them."

I wanted to say yes, but something told me it was a bad idea. I felt that if we stayed, Luke and Molly were gone. But if we left, it would get us separated. For crying out loud, I just found Clem like, 12 hours ago!

I finally stood up, "Yeah, maybe we should."

Clemenetine jumped up and grabbed the nearest weapon. Which just happened to be the rifle I was reaching for.

You know those cliché moments in the movies were you and another person reach for the same thing and your hands tough? Well, Clem and I were having that small moment.

It's weird, when it happened, Clementine started to laugh, "Whoops! Didn't know that was yours!" She then grabbed the handgun beside it.

I hate to admit it, but Clem's really changed! She looks tougher and really aware of this world. She wasn't the sweet and innocent cute little girl I use to know. She was grown up, and I wasn't sure if it was totally a good thing. I took a deep breath an Clementine and I headed for the door.

"Where do you think they'll be?" Clem asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm," I thought around that medium sized brain of mine, "Luke has this spot he likes to go to, they might be there."

CLemenitne nodded, "You know where it is?"

I almost laughed at the question, "When he found it, he wouldn't shut up about that spot. I know where it is,"

She rolled her eyes and let out a small smile. I remember when she would do that. One time, when Luke was elsewhere and I was taking care of Clem, he called my phone. He had just gotten his wisdom teeth taken out.. He was going on about how the world depended on him, and how he had to travel to Hogwarts so that he could help Harry Potter save the wizard world. He was laughing uncontrollably and wouldn't shut up. I put it on speaker phone so Clem could hear. The young girl insisted that it wasn't funny, but her face had the same expression it has now.

"I missed you guys," She muttered. I probably wasn't suppose to hear it.

I offered her a warm smile, "We missed you too. We were determined as hell to find you."

"I knew you would," She said louder this time.

I thought back to what she had told me of her past, "Will you tell me about this Lee fellow?" I asked.

I kinda regretted the question when it was out. To my surprise, she said, "He was... my hero. He saved me. He's the person who found me, at my house. The one that killed Sandra. He took care of me. Taught me how to use a gun. and also," Her smile widened, "To keep my hair short."

"He's the guy who came back for you?" I asked. I remember how she had told me that she was kidnapped and a man had done some things to her.

"Yes. He tried to save me from the stranger."

"Speaking of that guy," I looked away and my face burned red, There had been a question that had been in my head that I've been meaning to ask her, "This stranger guy."

"Yeah," She said slowly and urged me to continue.

"He didn't..." now that I could ask the question, I really didnt want to, " You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I added. My face went redder.

"What?" She asked, with either concern or amusement laced in her voice.

"He didn't..." I repeated before giving up, "He didn't like... touch you... did he?"

She looked confused before she realized what I meant, "Nick!" Her own face become a pink color, "No! God no!"

I let out a breath of relieve. Still slightly embarrassed. I wanted to ask her considering the other things he did. I just wanted to make sure she was safe, and that no one had done anything to her. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, it's a personal question. I looked at her, "Sorry," I muttered

"It's alright," She looked at me, "You're just watching out or me."

I was about to say something else, but I heard someone yell, "AT LEAST I'M ABLE TO KEEP HER SAFE!"

Clem sighed, "That's Molly," She said as she began to walk in the direction of the sound.

"AT LEAST I'M ABLE TO PROTECT HER SANITY!"

"And that's Luke," I nodded and followed her.

**LUKES POV**

Molly and I were arguing like little kids. I wanted to stop, but Molly wouldn't shut up!

"COME ON, YOU REALLY THINK YOU AND THAT DUMBASS KID WITH THE RIFLE CAN TAKE BETTER CARE OF HER?!"

Okay, it was one to say I wasn't capable of taking care of Clem. It was another to say the whole group wasn't capable of taking care of Clem. What made me mental was saying that about my best friend,

I restrained my hand so I wouldn't slap her. But I snapped, "AT LEAST WE DONT HAVE SUCH A BITCHY ATTITUDE!"

Molly was red with anger, "WELL, SUCKS TO BE YOU BECAUSE WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW!"

"What?!" Said a voice.

We looked down to see some dead walkers and Nick with Clementine beside him.

Clem was the one who spoke, "Leaving?!"

Molly looked shocked, "Clem, I-"

"Save it!" Clementine snapped. "I don't want to hear your sorry excuses for why you randomly announce we're leaving."

I gave Molly a smug look. But Clem snapped again, "Don't think I'm taking sides Luke! No one is taking care if me! I don't belong to you, or Molly, or ANYONE! I'm more than capable of looking after myself! I SAVED MYSELF FRON A MADMAN BY KILLING HIM!"

I was taken aback by Clementine's outburst. I could tell Molly was too. Nick glanced around, "You two, get down from the tree and let's get! Lurkers could've heard that for miles!"

Nick was right, I hesitantly jumped off the tree. I landed on my feet and a small, but sharp pain shot through my legs. I winced, but shook it off.

Molly jumped off too, doing a little flip and landing on her feet. She had a sour expression and scooped up her ice...thingy, or 'Hilda'.

Clementine glared at us and kept to Nick. I felt embarrassed, but that wasn't what was fully on my mind.

Molly had said she was taking Clemenetine and leaving tonight. I needed to make a plan to make sure that didn't Clem really just up and leave us? I mean, I know that she and Molly care about each other. But leave us? Her closest friends. Her last strings to her normal life. How could she? I care about clem. I missed Clem. Nick and I had cried many times over the little girl we had thought we lost. I'm not losing her now. Not again. I caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She looked back at me and I swear her eyes could kill a man,'

"You guys go on ahead," I looked at Molly and Nick, "I need to talk ro Clem."

They both went up ahead and the younger girl looked at me, "Would it kill you," She sounded harsh, "To try to get along with my friends?" She jerked her arm away from my hand.

"She started it," I tried to joke, but the attempt only made her look angrier.

"Luke," She sighed, "Shut up."

I looked at her with sad eyes, "ARe you really going to leave?"

"Can we," she lifted her hand to her forehead, "Can we PLEASE talk about this later?" She didn't give me time to respond. She sprinted back up to the two people ahead of us and I sped my walking up


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! Long time no see! COMPLETELY my fault! Sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It wasn't my fault (cries) Please forgive me!

All seriousness, IM SOWWY! It wont happen again! Promise!

* * *

><p>NICK'S POV<p>

Whenever I have either a stressful day, or one full of excitement, you'll usually find me out on the porch. I've only admitted it to my mom, Luke, and Clementine, but I am one for nature. I enjoy being outside, a lot. I headed for the door, when I took a look out the window. Clementine was standing there, leaned against the wall. She was staring off into the distance, she couldn't tell I was there.

I silently opened the door, walking slowly so I wouldn't disrupt her. When I was right behind her, I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I quickly grabbed her shoulders, making her jump.

She spun around to face me as I began to crack up. "Jesus, Nick!" Clementine snapped, "you'll get yourself killed doing that!" I shrugged it off, plopping down onto a nearby bench. Clementine hesitantly sat beside me, "You about to meditate?"

I shot her a glare, "So funny I forgot how to laugh." I could tell Clem hasn't lost her sense of humor, I winked at her. She rolled her eyes, and leaned back. "You ain't cold out here?" I asked.

She laughed, "You kidding? Of course I'm cold."

I almost stood up, "Ya want me to fetch you a blanket or a coat or something?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I'll live." She began to stare off into the distance again.

"What's on your mind?" I dared to ask.

"What's on my mind?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the sky, "Just... sometimes I think about how I got here. Who I had to become in order to get here."

I could already sense the negativity in her voice. I slowly moved one of her loose hairs from her face before I awkwardly muttered, "Hey, I like the person you are."

She tried to hide the smile that had taken over her face, "Glad someone does."

I nudged her, "What's bothering you?"

She looked back at me, the smile vanished, "What do I do Nick?" Her eyes looked desperate for an answer, "About staying or not?"

That topic had actually barged into my mind for awhile. I gulped before asking, "Do you want to go?" I was a little afraid of the answer. I didn't want her to leave. At least, not so soon after finding her.

her eyes left me and she stared at the ground, as if considering the question, "I don't know," She rubbed the back of her head, "I've missed you and Luke so much! But, what Molly and I have been doing for the past few years, it's been working. She's kept me alive, and I owe her for that." I rubbed her back, "And I just don't." She quickly stopped herself.

"You just don't?" I urged her on. Before I knew it the younger girl latched onto me.

"I don't want to stay and watch you guys die!" She squeezed me tight, "I cant, Nick!"

I tensed before wrapping my own arms around her, "It's alright," I whispered in her ear, "Do what feels right."

She shook her head, "Nothing feels right anymore." I just let her sit there for awhile. I silence took place before she broke it, "Nick?" She looked up at me, "You know me better than anyone. Luke included. What do you think I should do?"

I felt tears swell the tiniest bit in my eyes. I blinked them back as I hugged Clem tighter. I finally responded, "If I'm honest Clem, I don't want you to go. At least not anytime soon. Luke and I have missed you too, when we first came looking for you, we were certain Sandra killed you! It was hard the first time, but if it really happened, you dying, I'd probably break lose and run off into a herd of lurkers. I can't make you stay, but I don't want you to go."

Clementine pulled away and rested her head in her hands, "it's already rough, now that Luke and Molly are fighting."

I nodded, "Yup, that's gonna be a fierce battle." I thought for a moment, "What do you think Pete would say?" My uncle may be a major asshole, but he does give good advice.

Clem smiled a bit, "He'd say," she put on Pete's southern accent, "Looks like we're in the middle of a shit sandwich!"

We both laughed, rather loudly. Once I realized how loud we were being, I clamped my mouth shut. "I think we might've attracted some lurkers."

Clem shrugged, still using Pete's accent, "Well, shit!"

I laughed again, quieter this time. I wrapped an arm around Clementine, and the girl was asleep within moments. I smiled down at her and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. I nudged her awake.

"Go on," I stood up, "Get some sleep,"

She chuckled, "Thanks Nick."

**Molly's pov**

I marched up the stairs and went to the room Clementine and I were sharing. I threw my bag and Hilda on the floor next the bed and began to pace around the room. I felt anger seep into my veins and spread into my emotions. Luke's stupid face was printed in my mind and I felt like punching something. Who the hell did that asshole think he was?! He acts like he knows what's best for her! For Clem!

So what if he knew her before? He knew her when she was little, innocent Clem. The apocalypse changes people! Since he last saw her she's had to kill people and walkers, shes had to hunt for food, watch her friends die. I watched all this and I've been there for her! Where was he for the past two, almost three, years?! He doesn't know her anymore!

I paced around the room and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. I feel like I'm going crazy! I feel like my hair is being yanked out and I don't know if it's, me doing the yanking or someone else. I heard the door creak open and my head automatically turned in its direction. I almost reached for Hilda then I mentally slapped myself for being so paranoid. It was only Clem. I smiled and she looked at the floor.

"You okay?" I looked at her with concern.

She kept her gaze to the floor, "I'm fine," she gave me the same response as always.

"Are you sure?" I usually didn't press the subject, but she looks like today has been hard on her.

"Yes!" I wasn't sure if it was a hiss or a sound of irritation.

I hesitated before continuing, "You don't have to be."

"Molly," She started. her gaze finally left the floor and her eyes looked straight into mine. I tired to read her expression, something I'm usually good at, but I had no idea what was going through her mind, "I'm staying."

My eyes widened, "What?"

She shrugged, "I cant leave, not now. I cant. I need Luke and Nick"

Anger came back again, "And what about me?!" My voice was louder then intended, "After everything I've done for you! You're just going to up and leave?!"

It wasn't often I yelled at her, but whenever I did, she would hang her head in fright. This time, her face didn't crumble. She held a strong expression. "What, you think it's an easy choice?" she spat.

Of course not, I wouldn't want to be in that position! But I wasn't just about to give in, "Easy choice?! It's been years since you've seen these assholes! They don't even really know you anymore! How do you even know they're capable of protecting you?!"

Clem scowled, "I don't need anyone to protect me anymore! But these guys are what's still left of my past, a part of it that I loved! I'm not ready to just give it up!"

"So what does that make me?" I hissed. "A fucking old rag!"

"You're like my best friend! Why can't you just accept it?" Clementine shouted. "It's not my fault you and Luke don't get along! I'm saying here, that's that!"

"Can't you see those guys could barley handle you as a kid! You wouldn't stand a chance with them, you're better off with me! We can't stay!"

Clem clenched her fists, "Dammit, Molly, I don't belong to you! I can make my own goddamn decisions!"

Something came over me, something bad. I raised my hand without warning, and struck the girl on her cheek. I felt a stinging in my hand. Clem cupped her cheek and looked at me in half shock and half anger. I felt my heart run. I took a step closer, "Clem," I reached out to touch her, but she pushed my hand aside.

"They cant protect me, huh?" Her eyes watered and her voice quivered.

"Clem, I'm so sorry!" I tried to apologize, "I didn't mea-"

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF A HELL OF ALOT BETTER THEN YOU CAN!" She shouted and a tear rolled down her cheek. I flinched and I heard foot steps approach the door. Before I knew it, Helena had entered and stared at the two of us.

"Whoa, whoa ," She looked at us, "What the fuck?!"

"It's nothing," She mumbled to the older woman, "Im fine."

Helena looked confused, "What happened?" I think she was saying something else, but I was distracted by the sound of Nick and Pete coming in to tell.

"What's going on?" Nick asked in his deep southern voice.

"We heard the shouting from outside," Pete explained, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Helena sighed, "Yeah, I think so."

Nick looked over at Clem and was the first to notice her cradling her cheek, "Clem?" He questioned. He grabbed her arm and turned her so he could see her. He moved her hand and saw the red mark that would've had the same shape of my hand by now. Nick looked up at me, confused. And not in a good way. "What the hell happened?!" he demanded. Clementine already looked uncomfortable, she was now hugging her arms now that Nick was cupping her red cheek. Pete and Helena looked over Nick's shoulders and noticed the distinct hand marking shown on Clem's face.

Pete's face turned red with rage and Helena basically took Nick's place in comforting the teenager.

"Oh, honey," Helena soothed. "C'mon, let's go get you an ice pack!" Clementine nodded as Helena took her hand and led her out of the room. Leaving me with an angry Nick and Pete.

"Did you hit her?!" Pete demanded.

I scowled, "It's none of you business."

"Yelling at and hitting a young girl, one that happens to be part of our family, that's not our business?" Nick howled.

I threw my hands in the air, "I didn't mean to do it! It just happened!"

Nick looked beyond enraged, "I can't believe she would consider leaving with you."

I scoffed, "Don't act like I'm some kind of abusive guardian! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Abusive guardian?" He looked at me in disbelieve, "It's just like you to say that."

That got me angry, "Stop that," I demanded, "You don't know shit about me."

"I know what your kind are like," Nick folded his arms.

"My kind? You really think I would hurt her on purpose?" I asked, "What is your problem? It's your dad, isn't it?"

"You best watch what you say!" Pete said, but I ignored him.

I kept my gaze directed at Nick, "You were treated like a kicked puppy all your life and that's what you became. The only reason you're so protective of Clem is because she's the only one who hasn't hurt you. As soon as that changes you wont give as shit about her."

Nick lashed, I swear he was going to kill me if Pete hadn't stopped him. Lucky for me, Luke entered shortly after and took Nick out of the room. I got one hell of a scolding from Pete though. I was soon left alone in that room and realization dawned on me. I'm on my own now. Like how I was in Savannah. Nobody to talk to, nobody to protect. No reason to live.

I didn't want to admit it, but after I started to take care of Clem, I had a something to live for. While I was in Crawford, I had my little sister. I kept her safe, until that stupid, fucking doctor stopped giving me pills for her. Then, it was just surviving. I was one of the people who kept getting lucky. Who was smart enough to keep themselves safe. Then I met Lee. And he reminded me of what it was like to have someone around, even though we weren't horribly close and hadn't known each other long. I took care of his little girl. a reason. Something that needed me. Maybe that's why I have a strong dislike for Nick and Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

**YES! we are back form the dead.**sorry for the delay. Things have been going on. You know how life is.

Peanut an I have decided to try and update once a week so be expecting more. Once again, sorry for the delay!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S POV<strong>

For some strange reason, I was very thirsty at the moment. I knew dad had some juice boxes downstairs, so that's where I went. Once I entered the kitchen, I saw Clementine and Helena sitting together at the table. Helena looked to be comforting the girl my age, while pressing an ice pack to Clementine's cheek.

They both looked up at me, giving me a small smile. "Hey Helena," I started, "May I please gt a drink?" She nodded, "Sure honey." When I opened the cabinet to where we kept the juice boxes an pulled one out.

I was just about to close it when I heard Helena behind me, "I'll be right back, Clem."

Clementine nodded sollumly, "Okay."

Once Helena left me and Clem in the kitchen, I looked at her upset expression. I turned back to the cabinet and grabbed a second juice box.

I walked over to Clem and offered her one of the drinks. She smiled graciously and accepted the juice box. I sat beside her and opened mine up and began to sip it. She did the same, still holding the ice pack to her cheek.

"What happened?" I dared to ask.

Clem smiled at me, "Nothing to concern yourself with. I'm fine don't worry about me."

"You don't have to baby me!" I pouted. I'm sick and tired of people treating me like I don't know anything. My dad acts like Im some kind of scarecrow that will set fire if I learn any information and everyone else goes along with it. I honestly can take care of myself! The fact that Im the only one who is treated this way pissed me off, "Im not fragile!"

To my surprise, she chuckled, "It's really nothing. Molly and I just had a disagreement. I really ticked her off and she slapped me. My fault, really."

"Oh," I muttered, "What did you say to make her go and slap you?"

"Nothing," she rubbed her head, "Just some personal drama. I don't really want to think about it."

"Alright," I respected her wishes, "You wanna share a room with me for the night? I assume you don't want to sleep in the same bed as her if you guys had that bad of a fight."

She smiled in appreciation, "Yeah, thanks."

I was about to say something else, but I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I saw Nick with this very angry look on his face. He made a beeline for Clem and moved the ice pack away from her face.

"Let me see it," He said, concerned for her.

"It's not that bad," Clem chuckled, but obeyed the order anyway, "I've had worse."

He caressed the red cheek with his thumb, "Shouldn't be the case."

"I'm alright," She smiled at him, "Really. Don't worry so much."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled. "I can't help but worry." Clem blushed the slightest bit, Nick stood back up. "Ima go take a leak."

Clementine wrinkled her nose at him, "Keep that shit to yourself next time." Nick rolled his eyes at the girl, but threw her a small smile. I smirked the slightest bit when he left the room, but Clem was more observant than I thought. She raised her eyebrow at me,"what?"

"Oh, nothing," I insisted.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened again. I expected Helena to walk in, but was taken aback slightly to see Molly standing there. Clementine looked up to see the woman, then scowled and looked at the table. Molly approached Clem, almost as if I was invisible.

"Look, Clem, you know I didn't mean to hit you. I swear, I would never want to hurt you in any way!"

Something about Clem staring at the table, like she had some interest in it, made me want to laugh a little. But I figured now wasn't the best of times, I've learned that the hard way.

"It's not the fact that you hit me, " Clem finally spoke. "It's that you believe you can protect me from harm when you literally caused it yourself."

"I know!" Molly pleaded, "but I swear, that will never happen again! I promise you."

Clem rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I held my laughter back again. You have no idea how many times I've heard Nick say whatever in the ammount of time I've known him!

Molly looked like she was about to break into tears, "What do you want me to say? Clementine, I need you! You're the only thing keeping me on my feet to this day!"

That didn't just make Clem almost jump out of her seat, I did too. She looked almost like she was gawking at Molly

"Molly," Clem said, voice dripping with emotion, "Then shouldn't you understand? I mean, why cant you just stay?"

Molly sighed, "You know how I am with people Clem. You know that as of late... I haven't been able to control myself with... stuff."

I don't know what, but I felt something happen. Clementine was looking at the table. SHe seemed to be in deep thought, as if remembering something she didn't want to. I could've sworn that I also saw some light tears in her eyes. Molly just stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of her head and looking to the ground. I felt like I was intruding, so I got up and walked out of the room, leaving the two girls to talk about what was to come next. I passed Helena on the way. I told her not to go back in there, to give them their privacy. To my surprise, she agreed with me and went to go check on Nick.

I looked back at the kitchen door, ready to hear an argument or just simple yelling. Whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be pretty.

**MOLLY'S POV**

After the girl, what's her name, Sarah left the kitchen, Clem and I just sat in silence. She played around with her juice box and kept her gaze off of me. I shoved my hands into my hoodies pockets, playing with a loose piece of thread. I moved my foot around, just to have something to focus on. Biting my bottom lip, I stole a quick glance at her, only to find that she had done the same to me. We both looked away again, our cheeks turning a but pink since we had caught each other.

"Molly," The younger girl just let out a breath, "Why cant we just talk about this? We're both acting like children.

I smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood, "Well You are a child so..."

"I'm being serious," She said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

I let out a sighed. Think about what I was about what I was going to say very carefully.

"It's just," My shoulders slumped and I found it hard to verbalize my thoughts, "You know how I am about people. People lie. People cheat. They change and deceive. The only reason why I cared a so much about you when we met, was because you were Lee's girl. The only reason why I even liked Lee was because he understood. If he didn't, at least he pretended to."

She rested her chin on her arms, visibly saddened at the mention of Lee, "But I know these people. Molly, we've gone through this a thousand times. Why cant you just accept it?"

"You don't know them," I argued, "You knew them. This, all of this shit, it changes you. We've all seen it."

There was a brief silence. She seemed to be in deep thought. Probably thinking of a way to let me down easy. Damn it... why am I pushing her so hard? If this had happened fourteen, hell, even ten months ago I would've let her go without a thought in my mind. But something in me is hungering for her to stay by my side, wanting her to be with me and only me. It cant be that I'm a control freak... could it?

I mean, I admit that I like it when things go my way. No, not like, love. I cant help but feel some satisfaction when I win a fight or an argument. That's probably why I do it so much. And It's gotten my into trouble before. Chandler begged me to leave Crawford for so long, but I always told her no, implying that it was safer in that hell hole rather then wandering aimlessly around. And looked what happened to her since we stayed so long. But why didn't I do that? I wanted to leave just as badly, if not more then her. It couldn't have been because it was something she requested, could it? Knowing that I had her under my palm, doing whatever the hell I wanted because her life literally depended on it did send a rush through my blood. What am I thinking?! I loved my sister I loved my sister more then life it's self!

"Alright," I weakly let out, feeling like I was giving up more then I really was, "Fine, you can stay."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

I was shaking a little, "You can stay. You should be allowed to make your own decisions. I'm sorry."

Clementine smiled, "Molly..." I felt her wrap her, still scrawny, arms around me. I hugged her back, trying not to cry.

I hiccupped, "I'll stay for another day, then I'm leaving."

Clementine looked both ecstatic, yet sad, "Are you sure you can't stay?" I looked away, "It's not as easy as you'd think." Clementine hugged me again, "I'll miss you."

I fought back any tears that tried to force their way out of my eyes. By the looks of it, Clementine was too. I hugged her back and gently said, "I'll miss you too, kid."

**NICKS POV**

I removed my cap to run a hand through my hair. I sighed, noting that the dark mess was becoming greasy and would need washing soon. I placed the hat back on, straightening it as I entered the kitchen. Now, I had entered intending to grab a piece of bread, or anything else that might be edible. So I was completely of guard when I had seen the woman who had been screaming her head of at me just an hour ago, sitting at the table with her face hidden in her arms (Which her folded and resting on the hardwood below them) softly sobbing.

I quietly entered, gently closing the door behind me. Her body racked as more tears escaped her and I heard the muffled weeping. I considered doing something, like alerting her I was here and asking what was wrong. But you must remember, she had called me a, "Kicked puppy." not long ago. I even considered leaving the room and letting her sit there and cry. But god, I was so hungry. I tip toed, thankfully going unseen. I was just about to reach the bread box, before my foot slipped and hit the trashcan (That we had lying around for some reason) causing a slight crash and making her head snap toward me.

She looked surprised. I mentally cursed myself and took a look at her. her cheeks were slightly red and had tear stains streaming down her cheeks. Her eye whites tinted pick. wiped her cheek and looked away, either out of embarrassment or for the sake of pride.

I awkwardly fixed the tans position. I looked over at her before mumbling, "Sorry."

She then scowled at me, "Yeah."

I moved a little closer, "Are you...?"

Molly's head shot up, "Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" I rolled my eyes, this girl had more of a temper than me!

"What's up?" I decided it's better to NOT get on this girls bad side.

Molly stood up, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Why do you think I'm asking then?" I was getting sick and tired of this girl. Molly walked on past me, "She's staying, she's all yours." She then shut the door behind herself, leaving me alone in the kitchen. She was really upset, which was shocking for a seemingly cold hearted woman like her.

I had forgotten I was hungry and sat were Molly was sitting, resting my head in my door opened again, and I was expecting to see Molly. But luckily, it was just Luke.

"Hey man, " Luke said, sitting right in front of me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am" I breathed. I couldn't help the small smile that took over my face, "Clementine's staying"

"Wait," Luke processed mg words before giving me a look of disbelieve, "For good? Are you sure? I mean, what about Molly?"

I shrugged, "Maybe they worked something out. Whatever if was, Molly wasn't to thrilled. Guess she's leaving without our little pride and joy." I couldn't help but smile at that.

Luke gave me an evil smirk, "Right, OUR pride and joy."

"What?" I questioned, the look on his face far too familiar for my liking, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Please, you and Clem have been sticking to each other like glue. It's not to hard to figure out what's going on."

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I'm not entirely sure why, "What are you talking about?"

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and put on his innocent face, "Oh nothing..."

I raised my eyebrow, "Then explain the smirk."

Luke looked like he was either stifling his laughter or giving birth to wolves, "I just haven't seen you smile so much around a girl since you hung out with Reyna!

He had a point, Reyna was pretty good looking. Why was he acting like this? My face, unreasonably, felt extremely hot.

Luke apparently noticed, "Nick, you look like a fucking cherry!"

I gave him the finger, "Fuck off, man."

He held his hands in surrender, "I'm just saying is all."

"Yeah, well," I moved my hat so that it covered my eyes and the embarrassing blush on my face, "Whatever you're saying, stop saying."

I heard a chuckle escape his throat, "Fine, I see how it is."


End file.
